Snape's Rep
by LudwigLovesFeli
Summary: Snape has a bad rep. Oh well Harry loves him anyway. Hot Boy X BOy. Bad Language. Don't read if you don't like that cause it's annoying to see people complain after i warned them not to look. Anyway please enjoy the awesome Snarry action.


**Aurthor's note: I finally get to do a SnapexHarry fic. YES! Alright let's get the drill over with. I do not own any of these characters, i am making no profit, these amazing characters belong to a wicked woman named Jk rowling. Boooo. Please review :). BOYXBOY. No like no read. You've been warned enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Snape, unknown to most, loved music. One song by Jone Jet semmed to sum him up at the moment. Bad Reputation.<p>

Snape was on his way to crash a party. More precisely a Weasley party. Harry and himself had gotten into a heated argument this morning over public relations. Some stupid misunderstanding about Snape's reputation and how it was putting him in danger. Who gives a bloody fuck. _I don't give a damn bout my bad reputation. _

_"Why don't you tell anyone Harry?" Snape growled._

_"Cause everyone knows about your reputation Sev. They'll hate you even more! Probably try to through you into Azkaban for trying to brain wash the boy who lived." Harry snorted._

_"So? I don't care of they all hate me as long as they know your **mine!" **Snape grabbed Harry's hand. He gazed into the emerald green eyes. They seemed to be sending daggers in his obsidian ones._

_"Really Severus? Well i am not having you hexed because of me. End of the story." Harry yanked his hand away. Snape knew he was mad because he said "Severus" not "Sev"._

_"No it isn't. What are you going to do when we get married? Never wear your ring? Put it on a different finger?" Snape crossed his arms._

_"Who said anything about marriage?" Harry balled his fist, he didn't want to do this._

_"Harry James Potter. That was low." Snape turned to hide a few stray tears._

_"I know." Harry said running out of the door. He was shaking with anger and crying. He didn't want to hurt his Sev, but he couldn't have the love of his life killed because of him._

Snape was enraged and hurt by such an argument. He busted into the burrow. He cloak looking dark and bat like as always. Everyone in the borrow froze as if Voldemort himself had came through the door. Harry look absolutely infuriated at the sight of his secret lover. In an act of pure desperation Harry threw a glass full of pumpkin juice at Snape. The dark man made no attempt to stop the glass. He simply took a face full of pumpkin juice and a glass to the nose.

"Why are you here!" Harry cried.

Snape moved forward and gently kissed his secret little princess. The room filled with gasped as Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck. When the two had broken apart, Snape's was staring at a wand pointed directly in his face. This one belonged to a grumpy looking red headed girl. Ginevera Weasley.

"Why are you kissing my boyfriend!" Ginny shrieked. "Didn't anyone teach you manners."

"Ginny Weasley put that wand down! NOW!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Your being a bitch."

"Mom, he just waltzed in and kissed Harry. **MY** boyfriend!" Ginny put her hands on her hips, "What do you have to say about that."

"Ginny dear, i love you, but Harry is not your boyfriend." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"What do you mean!" She marched up to her mother, "He's mine!"

"Well honey, do you two kiss? Do you hold hand? Have you ever shagged? Does he say he loves you? Did you ever even go out on a date?" Mrs. Weasley patted her daughter's head.

"Well no, but," Ginny frowned.

"Then you two are nothing more then friends. Now Snape, please tell me why you are here." Mrs. Weasley turned her powerful smile to Snape.

"Well Molly, Harry and I had gotten into a bit of an argument this morning. I thought i could resolve it by coming here, but i think i've made a fool of myself." Snape bowed his head. "What do you think Harry?"

Harry had been cuddling onto Snape's arm the whole time, "Well I think i can forgive you, but if you really wanted to tell everyone you could have when to Rita."

"I'm sorry Harry, but I'm not done yet." Snape walked away from Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry followed him.

Snape took Harry's hand, then slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a small green box from his cloak.

"Harry James Potter, will you agree to marry me in front of all these people. I know you aren't too sure about marriage, but we don't have to get married right away. I mean planning a wedding can take a year or two some time. And I know your afraid of Remus and Sirius but-" Harry kissed the babbling man.

"Of course I'll marry you Sev!" Severus place the silver band on Harry's ring finger. Harry marbled the bright diamond.

"It's three carats." Snape smiled.

"Oh Sev it's beautiful!" Harry hugged his prince.

"Wait. What just happened?" Ron looked down at Hermione.

"Snape asked Harry the same question you won't ask me." She rubbed her head.

"OH! They got engaged." Ron laugh while Hermione punched him.

Somewhere in the house Ginny Weasley had jump out a window, onto a broom, and went to a town between who knows where and who the hell cares.

* * *

><p>The room was filled with happy laughter as every one in the room began telling their favorite stories about Harry or Snape.<p>

"Remember Fluffy?" Ron looked at Harry.

"How can i forget a three headed dog?" Harry laughed.

"I can't believe we lived through that or those bloody fucking weeds." Ron went into a fit of laughs.

"You almost didn't live past those weeds, if i remember correctly." Hermione took a sip of her drink.

"Bitch," Ron scuffed.

"Arse," Hermione replied.

"You two bicker like a married couple already. Are you sure yous didn't bloody elope?" Snape snorted.

Hermione and Ron began to blush and look away from each other.

"Noo." Harry's jaw dropped, "You guys didn't"

"Well we didn't have much of a choose mate." Ron frowned.

"Want to see the ring." Hermione started rummaging through her bag.

Hermione showed Harry the ring. It looked more like a silver flower then a diamond ring, but Harry congratulated her all the same.

"Ronald Weasley! You have some explaining to do!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Hey! Everyone was busy repairing the damn castle, so me and 'Mione thought it would be better to get married in silence. Sorry for making it easy on everyone." Ron walked away from his mother.

"Well it's getting awfully late and old bags like me must go to bed." Mr. Weasley finally piped in.

"Alright, I guess me and Sev will go home." Harry smiled.

"Home? As in you to live in the same house?" Hermione gaped.

"Of course. Have been for a year." Harry smiled at Snape.

Hermione hit Ron again and walked up the house stairs. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley bid them goodnight, then Ron walked them to the door.

"Have fun you two." He smiled.

"That was... unexpected." Harry looked down at his shoes.

Snape lifted the boys chin, "You know I love you, so why would i want to marry you?"

"Because it will put you in danger." Harry let out a small sob.

"I can withstand anything as long as i'm with you. Harry, don't you understand." Snape placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Of... course I, ah, understand! ba ba but, Lupin an Tonk an Sirius are gonna, ahhhhh, kill you." Harry had burst into a sobbing fit.

"I can deal with them dear. I'm sure they will want what makes you happy. If you would please not use my robe as a hanky. Here have this." Snape pulled out a small clothe.

"But they'll hex you first and ask questions later." Harry wiped his face.

"I'm a big boy Harry, i can take care of myself." Snape assured him. "Now let's leave."

"Ok," Harry smile.

"Oh and Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley please stop gaping at us." Snape yelled up to a window and grabbed Harry.

"Let's go Sev." With that they disapperated.

**Pop**

Snape sat happily in his arm chair, sipping a cup of tea while Harry had other plans. He took the silly little tea cup and placed it on the end table. Harry carefully straddled Snape lap. His dazzling green away bore into Snape's obsidian ones. Harry slowly rolled his hips into down.

"Excited our we?" Snape smiled.

"Of course. Would you be excited if the sexiest man alive purposed to you in front of everyone?" Harry kissed his prince softly.

"Maybe." Snape reached up with one hand.

Snape slowly brought Harry's head down and then softly kissed his punk lips. With every passing second the kiss began harder, then Snape's tongue asked for entrance. Harry willing obliged and began the tongue to tongue combat. While Harry was detracted fighting for and losing dominance Snape stood up. He earned a small squeak as the boy rapped his arms around his neck.

"Harry, when was the last time I dropped you?" Snape started moving toward the bed room.

"N-never. Well except when i jumped you in the corridor last year, but that was my fault for sneaking up on you." Harry said loosening his grip slightly.

"Exactly," Snape said opening the door to their room.

It looked as if Hogwarts had barfed on it. The comforter was a dark green, but the pillow were red and gold. The curtains were gray, however Harry had put up several Gryffindor banners and decorations. Snape's only Slytherin decor was a small snake statue that sat on their dresser. Snape gently place Harry on to their bed. Snape took off Harry's shirt and marbled at the boy's always flat stomach. Gods know the boy ate a lot when at home, but it sure didn't show. In one hand Snape hand a long green clothe and in the other he had both of Harry's hands. He first tied the boy hands together, then tied them to the head bored. After making sure the tie was strong enough, Snape began to tweak with the golden boys nipples. He had one hand slowly circling the perky pink left nipple, while he suck on the right one. Harry began to squirm and buck up.

"Do you want me to touch you Harry." Severus looked into those bright green orbs.

"Yesss!" Harry hissed.

"It seems you have become very excited down here," Severus pulled Harry's pants down to reveal read tidy whiteys.

"Sev it's not fair." Harry blushed.

"What isn't love?" Severus smiled.

"I'm practically naked and your still in your bloody white shirt and pants." Harry pulled on his restraint feebly.

"Ok. I'll just have to fix that for you." Severus started unbuttoning his starched white shirt ever so slowly.

Once all of the buttons were taken care of (**believe me there were alot**) Severus let the shirt slide off. Then he shimmied out of his pants happily. Harry loved what he saw. His potions master was in fact think, but he was muscular. All those years of lifting cauldrons and being a double spy had given him a great six pack and built arms. Severus still had on a pair of white boxers, but Harry didn't care at the moment. All he wanted was to be touched.

Severus pulled down the golden boys underwear to spring the aching erection from its prison. He ghosted his hand over the hard flesh before letting his hand wrap around it with a firm grip. His let his hand slide lazily up and down. Harry began to moan and ask for him to go faster. Severus did no such thing, however he put his finger to Harry's mouth. Harry greedily sucked on the three digits given to him. Once Severus thought they were wet enough he moved the fingers down to his lovers entrance. He gently inserted the first finger without any trouble. He rocked the finger in and out slowly before pulling it out all the way to add a second finger. Severus began to scissor his finger and look for that magical little nerve.

"Ah!" Harry shouted.

Bingo. Snape added a third finger and began to assault that spot mercilessly. Harry was going crazy. The boy was basically humping Severus's fingers. He wanted more, needed more.

"Sev, please. I want you." Harry squirmed.

"Are you positive, because i find this quit enjoyable." Severus smiled.

"Please! Give it to me. I want you inside me. I need you." Harry blushed.

"Here i come." Snape pushed Harry's leg's up then down to practically the boys shoulders.

He entered the boy in a fluid motion, making sure not to stop until he was all the way in. They didn't more, until Harry gave a slight role of the hips. Severus took that as a an ok to move. It took everything for his to start with a slow and shallow pace. Soon it became too much for either one of them to bare.

"Faster." Harry demanded.

Severus began to slam into Harry at a fast pace. He no longer had a clean rhythm. Instead the motions were frantic and needy. Harry didn't care, because his movements had become just as erotic. Harry was already panting and babbling incoherently when Severus began to ram into his prostate.

"S-sev! There! Oh, oh, oh my gods. Yes!" Harry babble while Severus began to suck on his neck.

"Do you want to cum," He breathe into the boys neck.

"Yes!" Harry shouted.

Snape took Harry's member into his hand and began to jerk him off in rough, fast motions.

"Cum for me Harry," Snape hissed in the boys ear.

Harry just couldn't take it all. The prostate pound, the jerking, and Sev's low sexy voice finally drove him over the edge. His toes curled and he called out Severus as he came hard. Hearing his name and having Harry's walls tighten up and spasm caused Severus to climax seconds later. It took them a few minutes to come down from their high. Severus slowly pulled out of Harry and untied the scarf. Then he took the boy into his arm and moved them under the blanket.

"I love you," Severus spoke into Harry's hair.

"I love you too," Harry smiled into Sev's chest, "Oh by the way we are having lunch with Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks tomorrow."

"Oh gods," Severus groaned.

* * *

><p>"What!" The three yelled in unison when Harry pulled out his ring.<p>

"Oh Harry congratulations! I am so happy for you! Who's the lucky guy," Tonks hugged Harry as her hair turned a bright yellow.

"Harry, I don't think this is a smart idea. I mean your barely legal." Sirius shook his head.

"It's a guy? What happened to Ginny?" Lupin scratched his chin.

"Lupin, i never actually went out with Ginny. She was just obsessed. Sirius I'm an adult and can get married with out your consent if i want, so be happy or shut up. Tonk dear, thank you soo much. I'm marrying snape." Harry smiled.

Severus choked on his tea, "Harry!"

The three looked at Snape dumbfoldedly.

"Oh my gods! Severus why didn't you tell me! Let me help you pick out your dress robes. Are you gonna cut your hear? Of course not that would be silly. I'm so happy for you. You old killer you." Tonks jumped in her seat while her hair turned pink.

"Snevelius? Really? Ugh. I guess we must let by gones be by gones. I'm not thrilled, but if you love him then i'm happy for you Harry. Just know if you hur my godson i'll kill you Snape." Sirius growled.

"Well that's a shock. However," Lupin made a picture fram with his hand, "You two look good together."

Harry smiled, "Thanks guys. This means the world to us. Right Sev."

"Yeah right." Severus took another sip of his drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: HAHGAHAHAHAHAHA it's done! <em>cries a little.<em> Coffee time. :3. I hope you enjoyed it. It's a bit silly, but i enjoyed writting it. **

**Snape: That damn mutt**

**Harry: Of calm down hun. It's not like he bit you.**

**Snape: True, by the way when are we getting hitched?**

**Me: Idk! Don't look at me! Talk to your wife to be.**


End file.
